Mary savait
by Nianafleur
Summary: Mary, devant sa cheminée abandonne sa lecture pour penser.


_Bonjour, merci de lire cette petite histoire ! Il s'agit d'un OS dont j'avais eu l'idée il y a quelques temps. Peu révolutionnaire, mais ma première fanfic.__Bonne lecture_

_~~~_

Mary savait. Les yeux dans le vague, perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée, elle avait délaissé son roman – un polar emprunté à John, elle avait deviné la fin – et songeait. Ce matin, son mari était parti avec Rosamund, avec en prétexte ce mercredi père-fille qu'il avait instauré peu après sa naissance. En vérité chaque mercredi, la petite fille était gardée par Mrs Hudson tandis que son papa était avec son meilleur ami, Sherlock Holmes.

Mary savait mais ne disait rien, parce qu'elle savait ce que leur mariage avait volé aux deux hommes. Et tant pis si sa fille entendait parler, bien avant l'âge, du passé de strip-tease-dans-un-cartel-de-drogue de celle qui avait la place d'une grand-mère. Mary pensait à ce qu'elle avait détruit. Au regard anéanti d'un Sherlock dissimulant sa peine sous un léger sourire en annonçant sa grossesse, à ses distractions trop multiples avant le mariage. Assurément, il savait perdre John.

Mary savait aussi les sentiments de Sherlock. Pour John, il aurait tout fait, tout concédé, tout pardonné. Il aimait être avec John parce que ses pensées étaient moins nombreuses et plus claires. "Tu me rends bête" disait parfois Sherlock en riant à son mari qui prenait la mouche. La vérité, c'est que Sherlock avait cessé de se droguer pour voir Rose, parce que le médecin voulait la lui présenter. John était la drogue de son détective consultant, son oxygène, son pilier. John mort, Sherlock se tuerait en prétextant un accident. Lorsque les deux étaient dans la même pièce, on ressentait ce qu'il ne s'avouait pas. Ses yeux se plissaient légèrement lorsque son ancien colocataire lui rendait visite, sa bouche s'étirait dans un sourire charmant que seuls les meurtres irrésolubles lui arrachaient.

Mary n'était pas stupide. Elle savait ce que Sherlock prenait pour une grande amitié. Elle voyait son regard dériver vers les lèvres de celui qui partageait sa vie, elle comprenait que l'homme de sa vie était l'homme de la vie d'un autre, aussi. Dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait su. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas si développés alors, mais son attachement bien plus profond que n'importe lequel. Mais Mary n'ignorait pas l'innocence de Sherlock dans cette affaire, qui souhaitait juste le bonheur du couple, et l'appréciait réellement. La semaine dernière, Sherlock lui avait offert un bouquet par amitié. Il ne s'était pas encor rendu compte des élans de son cœur, ça ne tarderait pas.

Mary eu alors envie de jeter au feu le livre qu'elle avait fermé. Elle voulait évacuer sa tristesse, parce qu'elle en savait trop. Infirmière de profession, agent de formation, ses capacités d'analyse très-trop poussées lui faisaient réaliser que l'amour de Sherlock était partagé. Alors bien sûr, les sentiments du médecin commençaient à peine à naître… Mais ils étaient trop ancrés pour les étouffer.

Le livre, à défaut d'être brûlé, reçu une petite larme. John était loyal, John était mari et père. Lorsqu'il se poserait des questions, il les effacerait de ses pensées, les enterrerait. Et lorsque ses sentiments éclateraient il les avourait à Mary. Alors ils deviendraient un couple sans saveur, un de ces couples attachés par l'obligation, la maison et les gosses. Et pour les deux junkies de l'adrénaline qu'ils étaient, faire l'amour le jeudi soir entre 22h et 23 bien au chaud dans les draps, se faire un smack de convenance, critiquer l'émission télé pourrie du lundi soir ; ils ne le supporteraient pas.

Alors John trouverait sa dose d'adrénaline ailleurs, dans les bras de Sherlock, en ignorant qu'il était le seul à avoir instauré l'ennui dans leur couple pour excuser ses élans cocus. Comment grandirait Rose ? Considérerait elle toujours Sherlock comme son oncle quand elle apprendrait sa relation avec son père ?

Le livre, à défaut d'être brûlé, reçu une petite larme. John était loyal, John était mari et père. Lorsqu'il se poserait des questions, il les effacerait de ses pensées, les enterrerait. Et lorsque ses sentiments éclateraient il les avourait à Mary. Alors ils deviendraient un couple sans saveur, un de ces couples attachés par l'obligation, la maison et les gosses. Et pour les deux junkies de l'adrénaline qu'ils étaient, faire l'amour le jeudi soir entre 22h et 23 bien au chaud dans les draps, se faire un smack de convenance, critiquer l'émission télé pourrie du lundi soir ; ils ne le supporteraient pas.

Alors John trouverait sa dose d'adrénaline ailleurs, dans les bras de Sherlock, en ignorant qu'il était le seul à avoir instauré l'ennui dans leur couple pour excuser ses élans cocus. Comment grandirait Rose ? Considérerait elle toujours Sherlock comme son oncle quand elle apprendrait sa relation avec son père ?

En jettant finalement le livre au feu, Mary avait pris une décision. Pour protéger sa famille, elle choisissait d'affronter son passé maintenant. Elle mourrait, et en recevant la dernière balle, elle se montrerait égoïste. John prendrait des mois de deuil, et banirait Sherlock de ses pensées. Elle serait aimée. John penserait à elle chaque jour. À la fin de son deuil, libéré de toutes obligations de bienséance, John se reconstruirait avec Sherlock. Ils seraient heureux.

Pour que John soit heureux, pour qu'elle soit la seule en son cœur encor un peu de temps, pour que Sherlock soit épanoui et pour que Rosamund grandisse bien, Mary savait, elle devait mourir.


End file.
